User talk:Metroid101
Welcome Hi, welcome to Wikizilla! Thanks for your edit to the Mothra page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Troycool (Talk) 23:53, January 11, 2010 ???????? METRIOD WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU TALK PAGE?????Neo godzilla 00:43, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Ok I thought someone did something to it :D Neo godzilla 00:49, November 1, 2010 (UTC) YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Neo godzilla 00:53, November 1, 2010 (UTC) 2020:Human Extinction Would you like to be the one who comes up with each characters personality and role in the story for my game.-DarkFawful 00:58, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Ok.I have to go take a shower and that means I'm off for the day. See ya tomorrow hopefully.-DarkFawful 01:04, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Buenos Tardes Hi.-DarkFawful 21:30, November 10, 2010 (UTC) I finished up Ichigoma and my Gabara reinvention.-DarkFawful 22:00, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Well I'm trying to come back, but my account is acting weird. It's like one moment, I'm blocked. Another moment I'm not blocked. And so on and so on. You're probably going to have a hard time understanding this. Cloverfield monster 23:18, November 10, 2010 (UTC)Cloverfield Monster Well, I don't know the stuff I do is wrong. I was trying to make an article on the Lovia(fictional nation) Wiki with a country called Lovia and I was trying to make an article that involves them trying to protect Lovia from Godzilla attacks and they considered it vandalism. They said it wasn't fit for it. What's up with that? YesCloverfield monster 23:42, November 10, 2010 (UTC)Cloverfield monster Check out this cool Fanzilla I made. It's called Groverfield. It's really funny in my opinion. It's my movie with Sesame Street characters and a Grover monster. I'm sure you'll like it. Cloverfield monster 00:30, November 11, 2010 (UTC)Cloverfield monster http://godzilla.wikia.com/wiki/Fanzilla:Groverfield Thanks for the heads up! Thank you for letting me know about that review thing. Just to let you know, I am working on spreading the word about the new review project I am working on. My review is the first on the site, and I hope to create a new review section where any user on this site can write reviews on movies, books, TV episodes, and even comic books and merchandise like action figures! Use my page as a template and feel free to create your own review page! (Just be sure to put your name on it so that people know that it is your work and do not try to edit it like a regular page.) Give it a shot! My movie: On my Godzilla vs Zilla Fanzilla I added a movie! Wanna check it out? Zilla109 hi Thanks Thank you glad you liked it! Sorry I took so long to reply i was on holiday! (Program used for animation: Pivot 3.1 beta) Im back Sorry I was gone for so long I'm busy focusing on my series,it's basically just a HUGE crossover with characters from sonic,transformers,and Godzilla.Yet it's centered around godzilla and his friends.Neo godzilla 18:30, December 5, 2010 (UTC) It's going to take awhile for me to make everything but here is the main story Godzilla's alternative universe counterpart arrives to take over the world,now godzilla,sonic,shadow,silver and all of their freinds arrive to stop evil!Neo godzilla 21:26, December 5, 2010 (UTC) ????????????? ???? ﻿ Hi I'm havin' troble adding a vid to my profie could ye help? zillla109 IT'S STILL NOT WORKING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!@#$% IT! ﻿ Your Welcome. Also, I see that the ultraman cosmos list of monsters is missing Chaos Darkness page. If it's alright with you, I would like to create chaos darkness bio. How did you make your userpage have an info box? Hi I'm trying to make a fanzilla about a giant mutant fly, and How did you make your userpage have an info box? I'm trying to add one to my image GF 20:50, December 30, 2010 (UTC)﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ New page: Chaos Header Chaos header page has been added and I just wanted to know what you think? It's catcorize under ultra monsters Sorry... The info box didn't work.. but my fanzilla's a riot! Check it out its the dragonfly one in following pages in my profile GF 21:15, January 2, 2011 (UTC) please help me hey metroid101 this is gorosaurus24 can you help me with smth, can you tell me how to post a picture from yahoo images as my avatar, reply to me when you can, thanks, and also your picture looks awsome, bye. now what Ok i did all that but how do i get a picture of gorosaurus, !and mothra looked awsome like that and she can to shoot stingers! Gorosaurus24 00:56, January 5, 2011 (UTC) give up Well i tried but it didn't work so I give up GF 22:42, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the warm welcome. I'm actually a founder of another wiki, The Shadow Of The Colossus Wiki, but I love Godzilla and want to add my knowledge to your wiki. I've been a fan since the first time I heard the word. Let's just say "A good while"! Have a good one. check out his cool fanzilla i made its called the land before time and godzilla crossover it has LBT charactors and godzilla mothra and king ghidorah. It's in my following pages. GF 00:56, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Holy S****T! holy sh*t! The vidio worked! its on my profile look! GF 01:06, January 17, 2011 (UTC) I usually don't message about this... ...but nobodies commented on my new blog and you are more active than Troycool, who has not recently commented on my blogs. Please read it and read thoroughly. My blogs aregenerally long and this one's important (well, not literally but yeah). Here's a link: User blog:Godzillabrawler/GZ4 Wishlist Maybe you can guess by the title what its about. Godzillabrawler: the King of the Kaiju Brawl 22:38, January 18, 2011 (UTC) I will make my own godzilla monsters that can not be on fanzilla I am MAKING MY OWN GODZILLA MONSTERS!!!!!!! DoubleRedirects Just so you know, this, this, and this all seem to redirect to themselves. Also, this page redirects to a page that redirects to itself. ZamorakO_o (talk) 06:31, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Erase please Please erase the page "Blobius" cause i forgot to write "Fanzilla" before the name. thanks ;} Youll be happy to know that though I am only 13, I have plenty of information about Godzilla. Not only that, if i see a statement that is wrong about a kaiju or origin behind them, i will change it to it's correct state........no offense. Godzillamatt Hello. My name is Godzillamatt, and I have just started a membership on Wikizilla. Youll be happy to know that though I am only 13, I possess a lot of info about Godzilla. Also, if i come across a statement that is incorrect about a kaiju, i will correct it.......no offense.Godzillamatt 21:48, February 6, 2011 (UTC) ERR... err... a little help? I've been trying to upload an image to connals (groverfeild101) prof but the photo always comes up as Error creating thumbnail: Invalid thumbnail parameters, so could you gimmie a little help on that? GF 08:18, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Me becoming a bureaucrat Hi there, i've notice that the bureaucrats haven't been on for a long time, and the wiki needs more organization, and maintenance, and somebody to keep an eye on this wiki and help users, I add alot of pages here, and I'll continue to add and organize this wiki when I have bureaucrat rights. I recently made an adoption request, and they told me you must know about it, please check out this disscusion as other users agreed for me to become one: http://godzilla.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:MarwanNabihWikia/Inactive_Admins , MarwanNabihWikia 20:55, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Samus or not? Just asking, but with name "Metriod101", are you a fan of Metroid Prime? Darthpineapple401 14:32, March 30, 2011 (UTC)Darthpineapple401 LOL yes, I LOVE all Metroid games, my favourite is Super Metroid or Prime 2 :D 01:55, April 1, 2011 (UTC) New Skin Why don't you do a pic of Barugaran's Rainbow Ray with Jiger orange links? Or Destoroyah with blue links?Zombiejiger 19:41, March 31, 2011 (UTC)Zombiejiger Here's My Blog! You told me to make a blog regarding to the subject: Does Anyone like the fact that they made Godzilla a Good Guy in this movie? at the Ghidorah, the Three-Headed Monster talk page, well, HERE IT IS! MY BLOG REGARDING TO MY SUBJECT! from KingGhidorah2001 Dharak13's pics He posted some REALLY WEIRD pics. They look like Sonic the Hedgehog Edited and called "Space Godzilla", "Godzilla II" and one other. SomoRaptor Is Somoraptor and Somoraptor Rises a real thing? I am not sure it is real. Tell me if you know.Zombiejiger 13:44, April 10, 2011 (UTC)Zombiejiger king ghidorah 2001 changed the name of my fanzilla a couple of days ago, the user king ghidorah 2001 changed the name of my fanzilla titled Fanzilla:SPACE GODZILLA V.S M.O.G.U.E.R.A and removed fanzilla leving the reason of edit as, and i qoute "its f*ucking fake" wihch its supposed to be because its fan made. im only 12 and i think its uniproprate, he has already been told off and threatened deletion by a blog writer on tohokingdomand should be deleted, if he already hasnt. and can you please put the fanzilla back into the title, best regaurds Godzillageo also leave a me a message in my talk page when this is done :) he changed his name to user: gojira7 My Wiki Do you like the cat Heathcliff from the old comic strip? If you do, get on Heathcliff fanon Wikia.com! I will make you an Admin.Zombiejiger 16:04, April 12, 2011 (UTC)Zombiejiger I forgot something You can be an Admin on my wiki if you join.Zombiejiger 17:53, April 12, 2011 (UTC)Zombiejiger